Never Leave Me Wounded
by 4hopeless.romantic4
Summary: Woody and Jordan are close again, only for her to be pulled away. Like Moths to a Flame. Although, I must warn you, I am very prone to short chapters. I like to keep it sweet.PreSeason finale.
1. Chilling Out

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters from Crossing Jordan, no matte how many times I put it on my christmas list, wish for it on birthday candles, and crossed my fingers for it upon seeing a shooting star.

* * *

Bright light filtered through Jordan Cavanaugh's windows, her curtains pulled wide open. Morning. Her least favorite part of the day. Jordan yawned and opened her eyes, only to by blinded by the bright light.

"Damn, Woody, close the curtains will ya?" Jordan said, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Why me?" Woody said groggily.

"Because you're closest to the window." Jordan mumbled through the pillow.

"Fine." Woody said, pulling himself out of bed. Woody closed the curtains, and then looked at the clock.

"Come on Jordan, time to get up, you've got early shift." Woody said, tossing a pillow playfully at her.

"You're right. Oh well, so much for sleeping in." Jordan mumbled, getting up out of the bed and stretching.

"Sleep well?" Woody said, grinning.

"No, you're a terrible person to share a bed with." Jordan said grumpily.

"Why is that?" Woody said, pulling the covers up over the bed and smoothing out the wrinkles.

"I froze my ass off all night because you took off with the blanket!"

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Woody said, chuckling.

"Why do you say that?" Jordan asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Because I like your ass. It's cute." Woody said, now breaking into full laughter.

"Are you telling me that you've been looking?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest, a smile on her face.

"Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?" Woody teased.

"This!" Jordan shouted as she tackled him down onto the bed. She kissed him for a minute, then pulled away and lay down beside him.

"You know, you are one heck of a person, Jordan Cavanaugh." Woody said, getting up and pulling her with him.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go take a shower." She said, walking off toward the bathroom.

She quickly shed her clothes, and then stepped into the hot shower. She began to enter her thoughts. She and Woody were becoming close again, although they could still sense many things that had been left unsaid. Jordan worried that if they didn't say them, they would go right back to square one. She snapped out of her thoughts with the sound of the door clicking open.

"What Woody!" She said, surprising herself for sounding so harsh.

"I'm just brushing my teeth, chill out." He said through a mouth full of toothpaste. He started to walk out, but stopped himself. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Jordan?" He said, a mischievous smile still on his face.

"What?" She said, quite annoyed this time.

"Take my advice this time. CHILL OUT!" He said as he quickly flushed the toilet. The water inside the shower turned icy cold. Jordan jumped back, then muttered "Damn that's cold." She stepped out quickly, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself, and then stepped out of the bathroom. She found Woody standing, already dressed, with a smug grin on his face. The grin quickly dropped.

"Oh, don't do that!" He said, feeling sorry already.

"Do what?" Jordan said innocently.

"That look. That little lost puppy look, you know that's cheating." He said, annoyed.

"I have known idea what you're talking about." She said, turning around and walking into her room to change clothes. She quickly grabbed her black slacks, a blue button down shirt, and a black jacket. About the time she touched the blue shirt, she heard woody yell from the living room.

"Wear the pink shirt today! Looks good on you!"

Jordan sighed, rolled her eyes, and then pulled out the pink shirt. She quickly pulled on the clothes, then her nine west high heeled boots, and headed back into the bathroom.

"Why are you taking so long? Woody shouted again, from the living room.

"I'm French braiding my hair, and unless you can french braid impossibly wavy hair faster than I can, I suggest you shut up Farm Boy." She said, pulling a brush through her hair, and expertly French braiding her hair.

"Why in the world would you French braid your hair?" Woody said, a little surprised.

"Bet with bug." She said, as she braided the last part, then secured it with a clear hair elastic. She walked out of the bathroom, high heels clicking as she walked over the hardwood floor. Woody raised is eyebrows.

"Wow, that looks nice."

Jordan laughed a little.

"Yeah, good ole bug bet me twenty bucks that I couldn't pull off a Lily, and keep my hair up in a feminine way for at least a day. You know I'm never one to refuse a bet, plus I really wanted the twenty bucks."

She and woody closed the door behind them, then walked down to the street, where both her car, and woody's car were parked. Woody opened his passenger door. "Lemme drive you to work." He said smiling.

"Woody, I'm out of pull-ups, I can drive myself." She closed the door.

"Yeah, well, I want to show you off. You're the prettiest, sexiest, smartest ME in Boston." He said, the compliments rolling from his mouth. He opened the door again.

"Don't let Nigel hear you say that. He just might try to prove you wrong, then we'd all have nightmares for weeks, maybe months." She said, laughing and getting into his car.

He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling youthfully, as he jogged around the car, opened his door, and hopped into the car. Woody turned and looked into Jordan's whiskey eyes. Her eyes were perfect. Beautiful. Eyes he could get lost in. And he did, until Jordan said, "What? You know, it's rude to stare."

Woody snapped out of his trance, and put the key into the ignition. He quickly started the car, and pulled away from the curb. His hand on the stick shift, with Jordan's hand on his, they were silent all the way to the morgue.


	2. A Kiss on the Cheek

Disclaimer: once again, must I say it? I don't own them.

* * *

Woody came to a halt in 'his parking space' in front of the building that the morgue was in. Jordan quickly got out of the car. She blew Woody a kiss, and said "See You Later." Woody Stopped.

"Wait, I can't walk in with you?"

"Well, you can, but I don't think Tallulah would like that."

"Ah, we're over, so don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay then, Farm Boy."

Woody took Jordan's arm in his and they walked into the building, arm in arm, both smiling. They walked together into the elevator, and pressed the number 9 button.

The elevator hummed quietly as it slowly moved up each floor. Jordan looked at Woody, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He turned, a bit surprised. Jordan was never one for sudden affection.

"What was that for?"

Jordan smiled and shrugged. "Just for being you."

"Oh," He said, "Well, maybe I should just be me more often."

Woody turned his head back to the doors as they opened to The Boston Morgue. Jordan looked up at his cheek, to notice she had left a big red kiss on the side of his face. Her jaw dropped as he walked into the morgue looking like he had just won the lottery. He looked back at her. "You coming?"

Jordan quickly closed her mouth. "Uh, yeah." It would just have to stay there for a while. She grinned evilly as she thought 'It'll give Lu something to look at.'

Woody turned from her to pick up any files he had, as Jordan turned into her office. Just as Woody picked up the file he had, Lily walked up. "Uh, Woody I have another file for you, sorry I forgot to……." She broke off as he turned and she noticed the pretty red lips on his cheek.

She giggled a bit, then said, "Ummm, Woody, you might want to go to the restroom."

Woody gave her a confused look. "What're you talking about?"

Lily laughed some more, then said, "Just go look in the mirror before you do anything else." Woody grew more and more confused as he walked into the men's restroom, only to meet bug. Bug was washing his hands at one of the sinks as Woody came to stand beside him. He looked into the mirror, noticing the bright red kiss.

"Ugh, Jordan." He said as he rubbed it off with great difficulty. Jordan was wearing long lasting lipstick that day.

Bug looked up, a bit shocked. "Jordan? I thought it was Lu."

Woody looked over at him, a little embarrassed that Bug had seen. "Uh, no, we're long over. Jordan's the one. She's my Jordan. If a little annoying at times. Geez, does this stuff never come off!" He said a bit frustrated. The only thing he had succeeded in doing was smearing in. Bug chuckled a bit.

"Try some water, Woody."

Woody tried water and it eventually came off. He sighed, then walked out of the bathroom to find Jordan. She was in autopsy, in conversation with Bug and Nigel. A few minutes before, they had been talking about the bet. "Bug, you're gonna owe me 20 bucks by the end of the day." She had said.

Bug looked up at her hair, He had almost forgotten. "Yeah, but the pink wasn't part of our bet."

"Yeah, that's Woody's thing." She replied, shrugging. Jordan missed the grins that Bug and Nigel shot at each other. Just about that time, Woody walked in. He was still a little annoyed that Jordan had made him look like an idiot. "Jordan, next time you kiss me, don't wear lipstick." He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The whole room burst out into laughter, making Woody madder. Jordan gave him a cute smile.

"That was for making the water cold this morning." She said.

"Well, we got a case, so come on." He said, fully fed-up now. Back in the lobby, Garret walked out of the elevator, and stood talking with a few people.

"Don't get hostile with me, Farm Boy." She said, walking with him out the door of Autopsy.

"I'm not getting hostile, but I am annoyed at you." He said, shooting her a look.

"Well, you shouldn't be." She said, shooting one right back. Woody stormed off in front of her, then turned around again.

He raised his voice. "Ah, You're so…."

"So, what!" Jordan yelled at him. They were in the middle of the lobby, and attracting a lot of attention.

"So terribly messed up!" He screamed back.

Jordan jumped right back into the fight. "Then why are you dating me!"

Woody lost it, and wasn't thinking. "I don't know, but I must have been pretty damn drunk to think that I loved you!" He snapped back to reality as somebody else yelled.

"STOP IT! Both of you! Woody, you get out of my morgue." Garret yelled, pointing to the elevator, but it was too late. Jordan was already walking quickly to the elevator, tears streaming down her face. Woody tried to keep her back, but it was no use. Jordan pulled out of his arms and walked into the elevator.


	3. Ben and Jerry

She closed the door button, but somebody had already slipped into the elevator. It was Lily.

"Oh, Jordan." She said sympathetically, "He didn't mean it."

"Yeah, Lily, he did." She said, trying in a feeble attempt to wipe away the steadily pouring tears.

"NO, Jordan, He didn't mean to say that. Didn't you see his face when he saw you cry? He looked as if he were about to die." She said softly.

"Really?" She said, looking up.

"Yeah. Besides, he's the one who always has a case of male PMS." She said, trying to get Jordan to lighten up.

"You wanna go visit my two favorite men?" Jordan said, with a weak smile. Her tears were dried up, but her mascara was a bit messed up.

Lily looked shocked. "Who would that be?"

"Ben and Jerry." Jordan replied, chuckling a bit.

"Sure, why not." Lily said. Chuckling along with her. They were both silent the net few minutes until the elevator doors opened and Jordan's phone rang. It was Woody.

"Cavanaugh." Jordan answered, coldly.

"Jordan? Where are you? We need to talk."

"I'm not in a talking mood, Woody."

"Well, at least meet me at Pogue after work."

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Bye." Came Woody's soft voice. He sounded sincere.

Jordan didn't even say goodbye. She clicked her phone shut. It was a little hard, not to say Farm Boy.

"Well, that went well." Lily said, pulling her away from her thoughts. Awkwardness hung in the air around them.

"Oh, damn, can I get a ride with you, Woody drove me to work today."

"No problem, but I didn't realize you two are that close."

"We were."

"Oh, How about that ice cream."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, but I know I always hate it when I have to read long, boring chapters, plus, I like changing the settings with new chapters. NOW HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	4. Walking on Death Row

Another short chapter I'm afraid. If you don't like them, don't read it. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Back at the morgue, Woody sat in front of Garret uncomfortably. Garret stared at him with a stern look, before saying, "What the hell were you thinking, Woody?" Woody looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. He felt like a little boy being scolded by his father.

"I have no idea, Garret." He said quietly. Garret continued to stare at him.

"Well, why don't you get an idea."

Woody opened his mouth to talk, but Garret continued talking.

"You knew what that would do to her. You knew what she's been through, yet you proceeded to say that. Woody, this is the last time that you'll hurt her, or so help me god, I will hurt you."

Woody sat for a minute, full of shame. They sat in silence until Garret said suddenly,

"Get Out." Woody stood up, and walked out of Garret's office. He walked down the hall, everyone staring at him. Bug, Nigel, and everyone else in the morgue. Woody felt as if he were walking down death row. He didn't even bother to look at their faces, though if he would've, he'd have seen every face, full of hatred for him. Of course their anger was only temporary, but it was still disheartening. Woody kept walking at a sort of quick stride. Just in between sprinting and walking like hell to get out of there. He soon watched the elevator doors close in front of him, and he let out a huge breath. He still felt horrible. He would feel horrible until he could make it up to her. If that was possible. Was it possible to make up for a hurting heart?

* * *

I LOVE WHEN WOODY GETS A STERN TALKING TO! 


	5. Like Frayed Cashmere

This is later that night.

* * *

Woody sat at the bar, drumming his fingers impatiently. He already had two shots of tequila under his belt, and was about to have another when he saw Jordan round the corner and enter the bar. Woody looked at her, still in his favorite pink shirt, her hair down, just the way he liked it, and of course, no lipstick. She was beautiful, smooth as cashmere, but the slightest fraying at the edges. She had been worn over the hurt. You could see it in her eyes. Her bright, beautiful whiskey eyes. If you knew Jordan, truly knew what she'd been through, and looked into her eyes, once bright and young, you'd see that the brightness was still somewhat there, but she looked like someone who'd been hurt many times over, and who'd been through a lot. She'd been through too much. She was a good person, and the world had basically wronged her. She pulled her own weight, and basically spent her life helping others, yet she was still shot down and left to die. And ultimately, she had. Something in her heart had died, or had lay dormant, and she could tell. She was always and forever searching for some way to revive it, but it seemed like the more that happened, the more it grew harder to revive. That part of her was at it's happiest with Woody. Woody was snapped from his thoughts as Jordan reached the bar, and sat down beside him. He gave her a smile, and she returned it, though her smile was weak and forced, like someone who was crying inside herself.

"Hey." She said, in a low voice.

"Hey…..Jordan." He replied, awkwardly. He wanted so much to just take her into his arms and hold her, right there in front of everybody, but she deserved an apology, and an explanation. She averted her attention to the hem of her jacket, until she had nothing more to fix or prod. She looked up and felt herself falling deeper and deeper into his eyes, like cold refreshing pools of water.

"Jordan?" Jordan quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh? Sorry, I just.." She broke off, still looking at him straight. Woody broke the ice, doing what he had originally come to do.

"Look, I truly am sorry for what I said today."

Jordan felt tears brimming at her eyes already. She fought to hold them in, at least for as long as she could. Her throat grew dry and her voice raspy. Woody spoke again, since she wasn't ready to yet.

"I was frustrated and chomping at the bit. I never intend to hurt you like that. Ever."

Jordan cleared her throat as much as she could. "How do I know that?" Her voice was raspy and she soon felt the tears, salty and warm, fall down her cheeks. Woody leaned in close to her, and wiped her tears with his thumb softly. He took her face in his hand and brought her close to him. After a moment of staring into her eyes, he kissed her, with so many emotions surging through his body all at one moment, and so many thoughts surging through her mind. When they pulled away, he softly said, "That's how."

They stared at each other for another moment before she said, "Hush, I'm a little warm. I'm gonna step outside for a minute." That was really just an excuse to think, ad try in a feeble attempt to sort out her many thoughts. Woody nodded, thankful for some time himself. Jordan turned from the bar, and wrapped her coat around her, to brace the cold Boston air. Woody was watching through the window, as if he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Jordan's mind was racing as she stepped outside. If she hadn't have quit smoking, she would've already smoked a pack by now. A drunken man, stumbling over himself, interrupted her thoughts. He was tall, muscley, and was in need of a good shave. He walked clumsily over toward her. 'Oh, great!' She thought to herself. She tried to pay him no mind. Inside the bar, Woody tensed.

"Hey babe." He said with a slur.

"Go away, creep." She said coldly, but the guy kept hitting on her. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Go To Hell!" She said loudly, knocking his arm off her. Woody jumped off the barstool, and reached into his pocket, making sure his still had his badge and gun. The guy got angry quick.

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch!" He yelled, still with a slur. He slapped her across the face, then pushed her down, not noticing Woody already barreling out the door. Jordan fell, and as she did, her ankle twisted. Woody jumped on top of the guy, and after some struggling, wrestled him to the ground.

"You're under arrest for assault." He said, calling a nearby unit to come and car tote guy off. He looked over at Jordan, while still pinning him. "You okay?" He asked her.

Jordan winced in pain. "Yeah, but I think I twisted my ankle." She said, trying to sit up.

A cop car pulled up. The cop, one of Woody's friends, got out, and handcuffed the guy, then put him in the back of the patrol car. Woody thanked him, then walked quickly over to Jordan, who was still on the ground, but sitting up now. He bent down to examine her ankle.

"Alright, lemme see it." He said, gently pulling the leg of her slacks over her boot as if he were handling a very expensive diamond, which was, after all, how he thought of her.

"Damn, no wonder you sprained it," He said, nodding at her high heels, "How in the hell women walk in these, I'll never know."

Jordan gave a small, but noticeable chuckle. "It's an acquired thing, I guess."

Woody unzipped the boot, and pulled it of her foot. He cringed at her already swollen ankle.

"Well, you definitely twisted it." He chuckled a bit, trying to lighten the mood. In some way, he had, "C'mon, lets get you home."

Jordan tried to stand, but Woody motioned her to stop. "You're not walking on that."

Jordan, being her same, stubborn self, defiantly said, "I will." But, much to her protest, Woody scooped her up, and carried her to the car, and not to his surprise, she argued the whole way. It gave him hope, in a way, to know that she was herself again, though he always wondered how she felt, and if she was still in pain. Emotionally that is. He knew her past had scarred her, and he knew that she could never completely be the same, but he always had the hope. That little ounce of faith that somehow, with his help, she would heal. Woody put her down on the passenger seat of his car, and walked around to the driver's side, his eyes on her the whole way. He quickly revved up the engine, and drove back to her apartment.

* * *

Review please. For my motivation.


	6. Going Home

You know the drill. I DO NOT OWN THEM! blah blah blah.

* * *

"What about my car?" She said, though she truly wasn't worried. Woody looked over at her. " I'll pick it up, first thing in the morning." He smiled. Truly and lovingly, he smiled at her. Jordan caught his smile. It was a warm, and soft one, and it could make any woman crumble. That was what she loved about him. They drove home in silence, though there was an air about them that seemed to make things warmer, and more sincere.

When they reached the apartment, Jordan opened her door, and tried to walk, but Woody was already there, grinning his smug little grin, and shaking his head no.

Jordan gazed up at him defiantly. "Woody you are not carrying me up to that apartment."

Woody chuckled a bit. "Oh, but I am."

Jordan tried to hop around him, but he caught her every time. "Either you'll let me walk, or we'll stay in your car all night." Woody held his gaze; He was NOT changing his mind. They came to a compromise. Jordan got to walk, if she used him as a brace, and that way, they walked up every flight of steps and down the hall to her apartment. Woody unlocked her door with the spare key he had. They stepped inside, flicking the light switch. Jordan headed to the couch, and laid down, hair streaming over the arm of the couch, with her ankle propped up. Woody was in the kitchen, pouring ice into a Ziploc bag. He soon emerged, the ice in his hands, walking over to Jordan. He placed the ice gently on her ankle, as she winced. He then walked back to her, closer to her how. He noticed the still pink handprint on her cheek for the first time.

"Holy shit!" He covered his mouth, then ran his finger down the side of her face gently.

"Woody, it's fine." She said, watching him the whole time. He kneeled down, and kissed he cheek softly, as if it would make it somehow better. Jordan yawned a bit.

"You tired?" His voice was full of sincerity.

"A little bit." She said, sitting up. They walked slowly together to the bedroom. She changed clothes, taking longer than usual, but she eventually got changed, then laid down in bed beside Woody, still yawning. She was more than a little tired. Woody wasn't the least bit tired, but he let her fall asleep, because she had a trying day. He still felt guilty for doing what he had, but her gently rising and falling chest drew his attention away for his guilt. He watched her sleep for the next few hours. It was an old hobby of his but he hadn't done it for a while. Ever since the day he had told her to leave the hospital, and his heart. He had felt no guilt for a while, even, as he looked back, acted like a pompous ass, but afterwards, he realized what he did, and had a constant knot in his stomach. He felt the tie between them had broken, and he knew that he had hurt her horribly. He knew that the suffering she was going through would never completely heal, and he felt horrible for it, but the past few days had been, well, wonderful, even if a few things had not been said. Some overdue conversations, 'I'm Sorry's ', and a lot of issues, that had not been completely resolved, and he couldn't completely figure out why neither of them had brought it up, but he had a clue that it had to do with he fact that both of them were scared of losing each other again, afraid of going back to thesuffering of glancing at each other in the morgue, and not being able to smile, that they didn't want to bring anything up to cause conflict between them, and they feared that those unresolved things would cause that exact conflict. Sure, it would build, but they were so wrapped up in the glorious moments shared, that they both just shrugged it off. Woody sighed as he still watched her sleep. He could feel himself growing more tired by the minute, and decided to do something just before he went to sleep. He moved over closer to Jordan and leaned in to whisper, "Jordan?"

She was only half awake when she muttered a low, "Huh?"

He leaned as close as he could to her, and whispered, "I Love You." By that time, Jordan had already fallen back asleep, but he was sure she had heard him, even if only subconsciously, because there was a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He lay down, content with himself, for the first time in a few months.


	7. A Fabulous Dream

Disclaimer: Same as the last one. (( Takes place the next morning.))

* * *

Woody woke up in the bright morning sun, it was 10 am, and they had slept in. He looked over to Jordan, who was still asleep. He smiled, and leaned over to her.

"Jor?"

"Hmmmm" She sounded groggy.

"We slept in."

Jordan opened her eyes a bit, then took in a long breath. She had a sudden flashback of the wondrous dream she had last night. She heard Woody's words, "I Love You." Buzzing in her head. She had been sure it was only a dream, but then, had he really said it? His words seemed so real. She smiled a pretty big grin. Woody watched her.

"What's the grin for?" He asked, still just happy to see her face.

"Just remembering a good dream I had last night." She replied sitting up now, but then her ankle throbbed, and she remembered her run in last night. Woody smiled, knowing that it had something to do with his comment last night.

"You going to work this morning?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Actually I have graveyard shift with Nigel tonight." She said shrugging a bit.

"Oh, you need a ride home? You know, since you'll probably be tired?" He asked, knowing he would be up until she came home safely, anyways.

"Yeah, if you're up to it." She said, tossing him a smile.

"Okay, wait outside for me." He said, trying to save a mental picture of that smile, so he'd have it forever. She watched him walk over, into the bathroom, and heard him turn the shower on. Jordan laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and lost in thoughts. Woody was great. A little rigid at times, but great. Her heart, battered a bit, mostly from his damage, was still full of love for him, and it would never cease. He had really hurt her yesterday, though. She could almost hear her heart shattering into a billion pieces. It was amazing how someone could break your heart so many times, yet you still loved them with all the little pieces, and that was exactly what Jordan did. She loved him with all the little pieces. The other bit of scarring, still a raw wound, was her mother. She still had not resolved that inside herself and really didn't know when she would, but she did know that it was still painful. Losing her mother was something that would change her, for better and worse. It made her stronger, but also made her weaker. She sighed again as another thought came to mind, and it scared her. Just like many other times, she and Woody and kissed and made up, like the heated affair at the haunted bed-n-breakfast, they always crashed and burned, and this time, there was still no assurance that they really would stay together. She couldn't handle another breakup. She might go running again, and probably into the arms of another man. I she had to guess which, she'd probably choose the charming, yet somewhat seducing Danny McCoy from Las Vegas. She'd had a good time with him, even if it didn't fill the void that Woody had left. Although the other girls at the casino didn't seem to like her much. She shook off the thought quickly, and sat up, as Woody came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. She grinned. His heavily sculpted abs were totally sexy, and she couldn't help but smile when he decided to expose them.

"What?" He said, stopping.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

He continued on to the dresser, grabbed some clothes, and then walked back into the bathroom. Jordan shook her head. He was nuts sometimes. As if she hadn't seen him unclothed. She laughed, then got up and walked, as best as she could, to the kitchen, to make two cups of coffee. One for her, and one for Woody. She sat impatiently as it brewed, then, as soon as it was ready, poured coffee into both cups. Woody came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, with the exception of his shoes, and the aroma of coffee filled the air. He took a deep breath in, and smiled. It was his favorite part of the morning. He walked into the kitchen, and took his cup of coffee from the counter.

"Mmmm, thank you." He said gratefully.

"Your welcome." Jordan said, walking over to the couch and sat down. Woody was trying dearly not to laugh at the way she was walking. IT was more of a brave soldier wounded in battle, and still trying to fight. She was standing on her ankle, but you could see it cause her great pain. Woody sat down beside her. She looked up at him.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

Woody smiled, "Not until after lunch." He said, once again, grateful that her didn't have to leave her yet. It was only 10:15, so he had a good while before he had to leave. He took another sip of his coffee, then set it down on the table beside the couch. Jordan leaned her head against his shoulder, and turned on the news. He put his arm around her, smiling. Five news stories, and 15 minutes later, Jordan found herself curled up in his lap, her head resting against his chest. Woody had his arms around her, as if he were holding on to her for dear life.

They stayed that way until a few minutes after the news ended. They were content that way, and didn't want to move, but they knew that they had to. Jordan looked up at Woody, before saying, "You wanna go get lunch?" Woody smiled down at her, then accepted.

"Guess that means I have to go get dressed, huh?" Jordan smiled, then got up, off of Woody, and walked into her bedroom. She searched through crowded dresser drawers until she found some jeans, and one of Woody's old Boston PD t-shirts from when he just moved down, and was still a skinny boy from Wisconsin. She quickly shed her pajamas, then pulled on the new clothes, along with some white and navy Nikes that she had in her closet. With great difficulty, she pulled them on too, along with some socks, and walked into the bathroom. She quickly ran a brush through her hair, added some make-up, and he was ready. She walked out of the bathroom. Woody stood up as she entered the living room. God, she looked beautiful in anything. Now as he glanced at her, with her hip hugging jeans, tucked in, but slightly out navy shirt, that, he noted, had Boston PD across it, and white shoes. Actually the outfit made her look a bit taller than usual.

"You ready?" She asked, walking over to him.

Woody was led away from his thoughts, "Yeah." He replied. He and Jordan walked out of the apartment, making sure to turn everything off, then locked the door with her key. They walked side by side down the hall, and Jordan expected him to throw his arm around her the way he always had, but this time, he didn't. Instead, he took hold of her hand and held her hand all the way down. At first, she was too shocked to notice anything, but she shrugged, and went with it. Woody was a VERY complex man sometimes. She and Woody got into his car, and first drove to Pogue, where, much to his and her dismay, Jordan got out, and drove her car behind him. She could see him glance into his rear view mirror just about every 10 seconds, and when he did, she took the opportunity to smile, which, she knew, kept him coming back for more. They reached a small little café, and parked, then walked together inside. They entered, and were walking to their seats when, DAMN!


	8. Nice Shirt

Tallulah Simmons sat engaged in her newspaper, but she looked up as they passed, still holding hands. Jordan was silently thankful she was wearing his shirt today, just to spite her.

"Morning Woody, Jordan." She said, smiling up at them. She had noticed their entwined hands, and had become rather, what was the word? Oh yeah, pissed.

"Morning." They both said, a bit awkwardly.

"Nice shirt, Jordan." Lu said, in a vague way of both complimenting, and tormenting her.

"Yeah." Jordan said, smiling up at Woody, just for that dramatic 'Ha Ha, I Go Him' look.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on lunch break, and I'm late." Lu got up, walked around them, and out the door. Woody and Jordan stayed silent for a while. As they sat down, and ordered lunch, two club sandwiches and lemonade, they were still silent, until Jordan broke the ice.

"That was awkward." She said, still feeling a little weird herself.

"Yeah." Woody replied, feeling the worst of both of them. He had just come to the realization that although Jordan used to say that she was fine with Woody and Lu, in complete honesty, she wasn't. He looked down at his feet, because he felt shamed. He had been hurting her all this time, and hadn't known it. He felt a warm hand come across the table and run down the side of his face. Jordan had obviously sensed that something was wrong. Lu could've never done that, no matter how hard she tried.

"What is it?" She said softly. Woody pulled his head up to face her. He looked deep into her eyes once again, and saw her pain. He wanted to reach out and take it from her, but he couldn't. He shook his head as if nothing were wrong, but from the look on her face, Jordan didn't believe it.

"You sure?" She asked, a little concerned for him. He looked deeply depressed.

"Yeah." He offered, putting on his best smile, though it looked forced. Their sandwiches and drinks came, and they ate in silence. As always, Jordan worried about Woody, and Woody worried about Jordan.

They finished their sandwiches, then walked outside together. Woody looked up at her, completely saddened that he had to leave her. After all he did, he just wanted to take her home, and hold her in his arms all day. Although, he knew, that couldn't change the past.

"Well, have a good day at work, okay?" Jordan said, mustering up the best smile that she could. Woody smiled back.

"Yeah, have a good day doing whatever it is that you're doing today." He replied, wishing he had said great instead of good. He took Jordan in his arms, and hugged her. A minute turned into three, then three into five. Jordan was now really worried.

"Woods, you gotta get to work. And I gotta breathe." She said, not really wanting pull away, but not wanting him to be later. Woody let go, realizing he had been hugging her too tightly. He hadn't noticed that they had been standing there for five minutes.

"Sorry." He said, slightly embarrassed.

Jordan chuckled, before saying, "You need me to leave any lipstick on your cheek?"

"No thanks," Woody smiled, feeling enlightened, "You already got that covered." He pointed to the lipstick she had just left on his collar.

"Oh, Sorry," She hadn't even noticed, " Must have been when you hugged me. You wanna go home and get another shirt?"

Woody smiled, grateful this time for the lipstick she had left. He had something to remind him of her all day. "No, if they ridicule me at work, I'll just take it in stride."

Jordan smiled at him one last time, before they both got into their cars and headed in opposite directions until they both were out of sight.


	9. Hours Alone

Back at her apartment, Jordan sighed. She was sitting on the couch, a notebook and pen in hand, and another cup of coffee at her side. She was supposed to be making a grocery list, but she hadn't even gotten half a page and it was already swarming with little scribbled hearts. Not really like her, but under the circumstances, she could dismiss it. She put the notebook and pen down on the table. "Oh, well." She muttered to her self. She had long since taken off her shoes. She sat and massaged her ankle, which was starting to get better, but still was hurting. She hadn't gone to a doctor, and she would refuse if Woody offered, so that was out. It would better in a few days anyways. She got up from the couch and walked, or you could say 'hobbled', over to the kitchen. She poured out the rest of her coffee in the sink and washed the cup out. She sat back down on the couch and flicked through the TV channels, not really watching anything. What would she do without Woody for hours?


	10. Lemme Get That

Woody sat at his desk, thinking about nothing but Jordan. He sighed, wondering what she was doing, and got up. He had to get some of this stuff done eventually. He walked out of his office, and straight into Lu. Great.

"Sorry." He muttered, just standing there a minute. Lu noticed the smudge of lipstick on his collar. No doubt from Jordan.

"Oh, you've got a smudge there. Here, lemme get it." She said, reaching up to rub off the lipstick. Woody jumped back.

"No! I mean, ummm, I'll get it, thanks." He said, pretending to be rubbing at the spot. Lu looked shocked for a minute, then swallowed.

"Okay, then. Well, I've got to go get some papers." She said, taking off down the hall in a purposeful stride. And she did have a purpose. To get out of there. Woody watched her leave, then looked down at his collar. All he could do was smile.

At about a quarter till 6, Jordan was getting ready to go to work. She changed into some work clothes, then walked out the door and locked it. She waited a minute to see if Woody was coming, but decided no to worry about it. Woody got off at 6:30. She walked down to her car, half-wishing he was there, the dismissed it, climbed into the car, and took off.

By the time Woody got home from work, Jordan had already gone, much to his dismay. He had sped home to try and meet her, but hadn't made it fast enough. He sighed as he opened the door to the lonely apartment, and shut it, then turned the lights on. He walked over to the kitchen, poured a big cup of coffee, and walked back to the couch, He sat down and turned on the TV, waiting for 2 am to come.


	11. You Can Never Be Sure

Jordan reached the morgue a few minutes after Nigel. The old bugger always showed up a bit early to boot up his computer and other techno gadgets. Jordan rode the elevator up, and into the cold and slightly darker morgue. She shivered a bit. She always hated working graveyard shift, because the morgue was so creepy. When she stepped out of the elevator, she saw Nigel through the windows of his office. She walked in, and realizing that he hadn't noticed, was completely silent until she got right behind him.

"You having fun, Nigel?" She said suddenly. He jumped and banged his knee on the desk.

"Damn Jordan, you gave me a good fright there, love." He said, smiling again. Nigel was a happy, yet somewhat demented soul.

"Hey nige. What are we working on today?" She said, cheerfully. Nigel was always fun to be around.

"Well, I'm actually just reading one of my favorite websites, Slashdot." He said, nodding to the screen.

"And what is this website?" She asked, not completely sure that she wanted to know.

"It gives all the latest technological updates." He said, grinning. Yes, dear Nigel was a techno-nerd, but they all loved him.

"Okay then." She said, having nothing else to talk about.

"So how're you and…..you know?" He asked, hoping she would burst into tears or anything.

"Oh, we're great. He met me at the bar an apologized, you know. Course then I had to go and twist my ankle, but other than that, it was fine." She said, shrugging a bit. Nigel looked down and noticed for the first time that her ankle was still a little bit on the swollen side.

"How'd you do that, love?" he asked, a little bit of concern in his voice, but not much. He knew Jordan could take just about anything physically.

"Oh, just this guy. He pushed me and I twisted it on the way down." She pulled over one of the rolling chairs and sat down beside Nigel. He sat up a little.

"Woody arrested him, didn't he?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, then proceeded to pick me up and carry me to his car." She laughed a bit. Nigel smiled. Yeah, they were okay now. They sat in silence for another few minutes. They eight hours that they were there went by fast. About 11:45, they shut everything down and walked outside. Nigel stood and talked with her, an excuse for making sure she was safe. Jordan saw headlights in the distance.

"Oh, I think that's him." She said, straining to see, but she was sure it was him. Nigel said goodbye, and pulled off in his car. Another car, a van, slowed next to the curb, and a guy jumped out and grabbed Jordan. She tried to fight, but his hand, which he put on her mouth, was laced with chloroform. She felt herself growing distant, and before she knew it, she was passed out in the back of the van.


	12. On The Brink of Insanity

Woody pulled up to the curb, 12:00 on the dot, but Jordan wasn't on the curb. "She must be inside." He muttered to himself. He got out and walked up to the building. He tried the door but it was locked, sending a pang of fear shooting through his heart. Her car was gone. Maybe she had driven home and he just didn't see her pass. He called the apartment. No Answer. He tried her cell. Still no answer. He was close to frantic now. He called Nigel's phone, thinking maybe he had taken her home. Nigel picked up.

"Nige? Hey have you seen Jordan?"

"Uhh, no, I was just with her why is she not with you?"

"No, and she won't answer her phone or anything."

"Umm, I'll be there in a minute, don't worry Woody, we'll find her."

Click. Woody shut his phone and paced outside his car. Nigel had called Garrett, Bug, Lily, Matt Seely, and even Lu to help search for her. Woody waited impatiently while everyone showed up. Obviously Nigel had told them that Jordan and Woody made up, because they were no longer mad at him. Just worried about Jordan. Garrett organized the search party, while Woody stood pacing some more. Everyone had soon left, leaving only Garrett and Woody. Woody was still pacing, and his heart rate was up to about 300 beats per minute. Garrett stood in front of him.

"Woody, just stop! You're gonna wear yourself out, I'm sure she just went to get gas." Garrett reassured him, though he was still not so sure himself. Woody just couldn't let it go for one second, "What if she's dying somewhere, and every minute we waste, could mean her life?" He said, raising his voice without really meaning to.

"Don't raise your voice at me, now you sit down on the ground and wait." Garret shook his finger at him. Woody did as he was told, and sat down. He hung his head, and did something he hadn't done for years. He sat and cried. He cried for Jordan, He cried for her pain, and he cried for his. Garrett knelt down, looked at Woody and said, "Everything's going to be fine, Woody."

The minutes ticked by slowly and painfully. Twenty minutes became an hour, one hour became three, before they knew it, it was 4 am, and they still had not found Jordan. They were all tired, but kept searching, every alley, street, and other place. Woody was on the brink of insanity, with Lu trying to frantically comfort him. But she was no help. All he wanted was Jordan. His Jordan. Nobody else's. His.


	13. Calling The Right Number

Jordan felt the van hit a big bump as she banged her head against something sharp. She was slumped over on the side, and had been sleeping, for who knows how long. She scooted herself up, grateful that she wasn't bound by anything. She was still somewhat nauseas and dizzy, but she was thinking clearly, and when thinking clearly she remembered her phone. It was in her jacket pocket, if she could just get it without being noticed. She had her hand on it, when one of the guys turned around.

"Hey look, she's awake." He said to the other one, who was driving at the moment.

"That's great, keep your eyes on the road." The driver said, slapping the guy on the back of the head. Jordan made a grab for her phone again, this time, opening it inside her pocket, and with great difficulty, finding the mute button. She knew that Woody was looking for her, and she knew that if she called him, he could trace her signal. She felt her way along the buttons, punching in his number and finding the send button. Doing this without looking was difficult, and she hoped she was calling the right number.


	14. I Love You Too

Woody was still sitting on the cold hard ground when his phone rang, but Garrett got to it before he could.

"It's Jordan." He announced, before answering it, "Hello? Jordan? Are you there?"

Garrett looked at the phone. The signal was fine but……wait.

"Somebody go get a signal trace on this." He would've smiled if he had known she wasn't in danger. Clever Jordan, he thought. Call so we could trace the signal.

"I'm on it." Nigel said, with Bug, and Lily following. He whipped out his laptop, and some wires. He hooked up the phone to it, with Jordan still on the line. After a minute, the signal pulled up, and a map of where she was.

"Looks like she's moving." Lily said, a confused look across her face.

"She's in a car. Let's go!" Woody said, as he beaconed them all into his car. He drove, with Nigel in the passenger's side with the laptop, and the rest of them, Garrett, Bug, Lily, Matt, and Lu, were squished in the back, although Lily had chosen to sit on Bug's lap, and not to her surprise, he had accepted. Woody drove like a bat outta hell from then on, coming closer and closer to Jordan's signal. When woody got up behind a white van, it showed them practically on top of the signal. Luckily, the guys didn't notice.

"She's in there." Nigel proclaimed. They all looked at the van, looking for windows, something to shoot out, but they found nothing.

"Garrett, can you aim?" Woody asked, looking back at him.

"Just give me the gun, Woody!" Garrett said, causing those next to him to move as far away as possible. Garrett aimed as best as he could, for the back, left tire. He shot, and hit square, causing the van to swerve. Garrett gave the gun to Matt, opposite him, and he shot the other back tire. Inside the van, the guys were going nuts.

"What do we do?" The passenger guy said frantically.

"Jump out, quick!" They guys jumped out, leaving Jordan in the back of the swerving van. She almost panicked, but then climbed up to the front, and took the wheel. She slammed the brakes hard and the van skidded to a stop. Woody had stopped a few feet back, in pursuit of the guys. He and Garrett held both of them down, while Matt called it in. Jordan took a long, shaky breath, and sat back in the seat of the van for a minute. When she was as stable as possible, she stepped out of the van, to find the guys going into a squad car, and Woody racing towards her. He hadn't even touched her yet, when she collapsed into a big, sobbing heap in his arms. Everyone gathered, asked if she was okay about a million times, asked if there was anything they could do about two million times, then eventually went home. Lily with Bug, Garrett by himself, and surprisingly, Matt with Lu. They were going to dinner. Or breakfast. Or anything that you could get at 5 am. Woody stood holding Jordan for the longest time, then they walked back to his car, and drove home. Jordan sat silent, as if lost in her own little world, and she deserved to. She had been through a lot today.

"Woody?" She said suddenly as they pulled up to the building.

"Huh?" he asked her, softly.

"Where's my car?" She had a weak smile on her face.

Woody laughed a little bit. Of all the questions. "They took it. Probably won't be recovered."

Jordan smiled a little bit bigger. "Guess that means I need a new car."

Woody laughed as they climbed the steps and went down the hallway to the apartment. They both entered the apartment with smiles. They quickly changed, then limbe d into bed, Jordan was exhausted, and so was he. He leaned over again, close to her, and whispered, "Jordan?"

He heard a soft "Huh?"

"I Love You." He whispered softly. He leaned back, sure that she was already asleep. Suddenly, he heard a soft, "I Love You Too."


End file.
